Stopover
by NeverNik
Summary: Airline pilot Captain Malfoy bumps into lawyer Hermione Granger in a hotel. They don't leave. Dramione, PWP, smut, NON-MAGIC. So many lemons I can't possibly count them all!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic has been inspired by some discussions with representatives from the airline industry.**

 **It will go without saying that every chapter will have lemons...**

 **I doubt even JK Rowling will recognise what I will do with Draco and Hermione, but just in case: the characters in this story are owned by Ms Rowling; the plot (sksimpy as it is) is mine.**

* * *

We met the usual way, in a hotel. Technically – outside the hotel.

I was facilitating a training session in the hotel that morning, and he and some of his his flight crew had pulled up in a taxi from the airport. In fact, I was marching past his taxi with my arms full of training materials when he opened his door directly into my path – and sent me and my stuff flying.

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry,' said the long-legged pilot, who leapt out of the car and grabbed some of my files before they flew away. 'Should have looked before I opened the door.'

I was a bit winded, to say the least. I gaped at him while I sprawled at his feet, my long legs this way and that, and my sleeveless grey knee-length tapered dress hiked up to my thighs. The sun was a bit bright, but I could clearly see that this man was an Adonis in an airline pilot's uniform. His face was like a movie star's – all chiselled planes and lightly tanned skin. Beneath his visored hat were beautiful lips and the most intense blue eyes I've ever seen. My clitoris tingled, and I blushed like crazy.

'That's all right,' I murmured, very British-like, tucking an errant lock of curly hair behind my ear. 'Nothing broken.' Luckily I wasn't wearing stockings, or they'd be in a dire state.

He held out a hand to me, and I grasped it. He easily pulled me up, a bit too easily, maybe, because I suddenly found myself staring at the crossweave on his airline tie and breathing in his cologne. I swallowed, and looked up to see him watching me with consideration.

'God, you're a clutz, Malfoy!' laughed a male voice. We both turned and watched another man in a pilot's uniform, along with a gorgeous young woman in a flight attendant's uniform, collect up the last of my wayward files. Smiling, they came up to me and handed my gear over.

'Don't worry, ma'am,' the other pilot grinned. 'Captain Malfoy's brilliant at flying, but he's quite likely to trip and fall flat on his face while boarding the plane.'

'Yeah, yeah, Zabini,' Malfoy said with a lazy smile.

My cheeks were still red. 'Thanks so much for collecting my files,' I stammered. 'I couldn't have gotten through the day without them.'

Malfoy was still hanging on to the ones he picked up. He looked at the cover. 'Legal Developments in Cybersecurity,' he read out loud. He handed it over with a raised eyebrow. 'Impressive.'

I snorted. 'I've seen inside the flight deck of Boeing 777. I'm fairly sure flying an airliner has to be one of the most complicated jobs on the planet.'

They laughed politely. Well, that's my networking done.

'Enjoy your training day, Ms Granger,' Malfoy said to me.

Surprised, I looked up at him.

Smirking, he nodded at the topmost file. 'Your name's on the cover.'

I blushed again. 'So it is. Well, thank you. Have a nice stopover.'

I scurried into the hotel's atrium while they got their luggage out of the taxi. I smiled ruefully to myself. What a gorgeous man. Way, way out of my league though. The flight attendant looked like Miss Universe. I'm sure a curly-haired lawyer nerd wouldn't interest him.

I left my files with the hotel's conference co-ordinator and nipped into the Ladies. My panties were wet. Just from his touch.

* * *

Hooray, finally at the end of a gruelling day! I just had a small cohort of trainees today, but in the small groups the men like to metaphorically compare their dicks and monologue at each other while ignoring me, the so-called expert, up at the front of the room. I was going to reward myself with the biggest kick-ass chardonnay the hotel bar could drum up.

Throwing together the last of my stuff, I checked my phone. There was a text from an unknown number. Curious, I opened it.

 _Hope your training went well, today, Miss Granger._

 _Would you be interested in having a drink before you leave the hotel?_

 _Captain D. Malfoy_

 _PS: your phone number was on the training material, too._

My heart did a cute little fluttery somersault.

I dashed off a reply to let him know I was heading to the bar, then detoured to the Ladies to freshen up.

* * *

When I entered the bar, hopefully looking as cool as a cucumber and as fresh as a daisy, I saw him and the other pilot sitting in a corner, facing the entrance. They both smiled and stood up as I approached.

I love a well-mannered man. Men.

They bought me a drink (well, all of my drinks in the end) and courteously asked me about my day, my career, my hobbies. When I started my third drink, the discussions became more relaxed, and they had me laughing with ridiculous stories of airline hi-jinks.

Then Draco and Blaise (omigod, their names!) exchanged looks, and Draco asked me if I wanted to have dinner. I looked straight into his brilliant eyes and said yes. As if on cue, Blaise stood up, saying 'I see a friend over there… I'll go over and say hi. Lovely to meet you, Hermione.' Then he was gone.

Draco and I looked at each other.

* * *

He stood in the low-lit hotel bedroom with his hands in his pockets, as if he was waiting for a train.

He said 'Your clothes need to be removed by the time I come back.'

He looked at me speculatively, and wandered into what I guessed was a bathroom, shutting the door.

I watched the way the muscles in his back shifted when he turned away from me. He'd already lost the items of clothing that identified him as a pilot – his hat, jacket, tie and shirt with epaulettes that probably denoted something important. The gold braid and bars meant little to me. I'd never been with a pilot before.

But I would be with one very soon. Much to my surprise.

Anyway, he said my clothes had to be removed, right? I mock-saluted the closed bathroom door and unzipped my dress. I liked the way it pooled on the floor around my feet, but I picked it up and hung it in the closet. At least when I do my walk of shame to the hotel car park tomorrow morning, it won't be in a wrinkled dress.

Next, I walked over to the bedroom's vast windows that overlooked the beautiful city nightscape, losing my bra along the way. We were so high up. I admired the view while I slid my tiny panties over my hips and down my legs. I was glad to be rid of them – I was soaking wet again. He'd been slowly turning me on all evening with his low-voiced talk and direct but inscrutable gaze.

I could see myself reflected in the window glass. I was completely naked, except for my shoes. He didn't say I had to remove them, to be fair, but high heels are killers on the feet and back, and I'd been on them all damn day. Off they came.

On the nearby desk lay his hat. I picked it up, curious. Then I tried it on, looking at myself in the glass again. It was too big for me, of course, but I liked the way the visor hid my eyes and only revealed my sultry mouth. The reflection mouth quirked. He didn't say I couldn't put his clothes on…

I found his tie. I curled it around my hand and placed it on one of the bedside tables. I wanted him to use it on me later.

I tried on his jacket, which promptly made me look like a beached whale. It smelled of his cologne, though. Yum.

I shrugged it off and picked up his shirt with the mysterious epaulettes. I put it on, leaving the buttons undone. Even though the sleeves were short, they came down to my elbows. It covered my arse at the back. I held the shirt closed with one hand at my sternum while letting the material slide away from my shoulders. I looked in the glass again. Sexy. I smiled.

Sometimes hiding something can turn a man on more than revealing everything.

'Do you often struggle to obey simple instructions?' The wry voice was Draco's.

I slowly faced him. I watched his eyes take in my long legs, bare shoulders and plump mouth. He might sound like he didn't approve of my interpretation of his instructions, but he liked what I was wearing very much. I knew this because he was totally nude, and his cock was hard and straining away from him. Yet he just leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, at ease with his body.

His gorgeous body. I've never seen anything like it before.

I let go of the shirt, and I saw his chest heave as he stared at my breasts and trimmed pussy. 'Are you going to have me arrested for impersonating a pilot, sir?' I asked saucily.

He smirked. 'There's no way in the world anyone would mistake you for a pilot,' he said.

Well. That begs the question, doesn't it? I ran my fingers over my lips. 'Then what do I look like?'

In reply, he strode over to me and put a hand at the base of my neck. He tilted my head up and slammed his lips over mine, kissing me hard, possessively. His hat got in the way so he whipped it off my head and placed it on his own. His erection pressed against my stomach, hard and warm.

When he released my lips, he ground out 'You're one of the sexiest fucking women I've ever met. You're bewitching.'

I closed my eyes. Already he's figured out how much words turn me on. I could feel my pussy fluttering, and he's barely even touched me.

Then he said something that made my breath tremble.

'Since you have trouble obeying instructions, you need to be punished.'

The harsh words were whispered softly into my ear.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 2 coming up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, readers!**

 **In this fic, each chapter will describe at least one sexual activity. Hermione is sexually submissive, but not a 'sub' in the BDSM sense. Draco is controlling but not a full-on dom.**

 **Despite what you see on the surface, the relationship is symbiotic – one can't exist without the other, and they need each other to truly enjoy themselves. Therefore, the characters are quite OOC. May I emphasise 'quite.'**

 **Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story! Your feedback is awesome and inspiring.**

 **I received an anonymous review on 'Treacherous Affairs' that said my smut was 'sub-par.' And that was the kindest thing they wrote. Having said that, I received many, many more reviews from readers telling me how much they loved my smut, so there you go, anonymous reviewer!**

 **Still, it doesn't hurt to practice, eh?**

* * *

I raised an eyebrow at Draco's words, despite my heart starting to hammer in my chest. 'I think you'll find I obeyed your instructions perfectly,' I countered, looking innocent. 'I have removed my clothes, as you can see. If your objective was for me to be naked, you should have clarified.'

Both his dark blonde eyebrows shot up. I guess he's not used to being sassed. I suppose it wouldn't do for the flight crew to argue with each and every one of his instructions if the intention is to get a massive lump of steel airborne from A to B in one piece.

As it turned out, he didn't have anything to say. He simply picked me up, tossed me over his shoulder, strode across the room to the bed – and dropped me on top of it.

I squeaked with outraged surprise when he picked me up, which earned me a sharp slap to my arse when he had me hanging upside down in his fireman's lift. I felt the slap keenly, administered through his flimsy shirt.

He stood, waiting, at the end of the bed with his hands on his hips when I righted myself, spat hair out of my mouth and stared at him in surprise.

He beckoned a finger. 'Come here.'

I crossed my arms and poked my tongue out at him. He has yet to learn that I'm submissive in bed, but he's probably figured out that I'm what you might delicately call 'a challenge' out of it.

Suddenly, he reached out a golden muscled arm, grabbed one of my ankles, and pulled me in one movement to the edge of the bed. Sitting down, he hauled me over his lap, stripped me of his shirt and pinned my arms behind my back.

Oh, God. He's actually going to… I wriggled like a fish on a hook.

He slapped my arse – a sole, stinging smack on my right buttock. I stilled, exploring the second flash of pain on my skin.

And decided that oddly, I liked it.

'Disobedient _and_ argumentative.' Above me, I could hear the amusement in Draco's voice. 'Oh, Hermione, you've bitten off more than you can chew tonight.'

I tried to focus. His movements so far were decisive, but not forceful. One hand held my wrists behind my back, but not with a harsh grip. He'd manipulated me physically, but not violently.

'I need a safe word,' he said, as if he was reading my mind.

I felt relieved. I hadn't agreed to fuck a random psycho who also happened to fly planes. I like taking calculated risks – this is not my first one-night stand. But I don't like being beaten and raped. Fantasy or real.

'Um'… I closed my eyes. 'Fuselage?'

He started laughing. 'Seriously?'

'Would you like 'cockpit' instead? I asked snippily. 'I can turn a lot of aviation terms into phallic statements.'

'No, my sexy little wordsmith, 'fuselage' will do. I hope I won't hear it.'

And with that, he started.

* * *

He ran his spare hand all over my arse and made me spread my legs a little so that my pussy was visible to him. When the cool air of the room hit my wet cunt, I bit my lip hard to suppress a moan. This pilot will have to work for my reaction.

But my resolve flew out the window when he delicately ran a long finger over my wet pussy – then spanked my left buttock. To my inner chagrin, I moaned.

'Good girl,' he said softly, running his hand over the buttock – then he slapped the other one.

There was no pattern I could predict. Sometimes the spanks were sole, hard, sharp ones. At other times they would be softer, but administered in a cluster. Occasionally he would massage my arse. I felt it grow warmer and warmer under his hand. When he whispered to me that I was a good girl, I shimmered under his praise.

He chuckled when he touched my pussy, to find me soaking wet.

'Fuck me,' I begged, squirming in his lap to expose myself, rubbing against his steel hard erection.

He just ignored me.

When he spoke to me in his low voice – oh, dear God, it went straight to the fizzing pit of my stomach. 'Your skin is turning a beautiful shade of pink,' he said, as he spanked me. 'Like the colour of your delicious-looking cunt. Almost as beautiful as your face. I've been wanting to fuck you all day, Hermione, from the second I saw you on the ground with your legs apart. And now your body is spread out before me.'

Then one of his wet fingers brushed the perimeter of my arsehole.

'Omigod yes!' God, it felt so good…

But he denied me again, resuming his smacks with renewed vigour.

I was so turned on, but I couldn't do a fucking thing about it. Draco was driving me insane with lust. No matter how much I begged, pleaded or moaned, he just kept me in a suspended state of agonising near-orgasm. I closed my legs, hoping to derive a shoddy stimulation of my clit by rubbing my thighs together, but he slid his hand between my legs to open them again and cupped my mound. I didn't care. I tried to rub myself on his hand but he laughed darkly, withdrew it and smacked my buttocks again.

I broke. I couldn't do this anymore. 'Please, please stop,' I begged.

He stilled. 'Use the safe word if you need to.'

'Fuck the safe word!' I sobbed. 'I need to come - Draco, please, _please_ let me come…'

He dropped a cool kiss onto one of my heated buttocks. 'As you wish,' he whispered.

Placing the top of his thumb on my arsehole, he roughly shoved two fingers into my cunt, pistoning them hard and fast inside me.

I wailed and came hard, squirting over his hand.

He gently pulled me up and straddled me across his lap. He titled my chin up and kissed me slowly, gently.

'Good girl.' He smiled. 'You're so beautiful like this.'

I closed my eyes in sated exhaustion and leaned against his shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: more to come...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks once again for reading this fic, readers! Here's chapter three of Draco and Hermione's energetic night!**

* * *

Draco is full of surprises.

After his kiss, I leaned against him, trying to get my breath back. Suddenly, he stood up, and clutching my legs around his waist, took us both to the bathroom and into a shower.

I tipped my head back and let the falling water rush over my face as Draco lowered his mouth to my breasts and sucked the drops from my nipples with his tongue and lips. Directly underneath my pussy was his granite - hard cock, pointing up. I brushed my pussy against the head of his cock and smiled when finally, I got a reaction from him – a hiss between clenched teeth.

'No,' he said. 'We're a long way off that.'

A long way, huh? I put my mouth to the pulse in his neck. 'What do you want me to do now?'

He set me down on the ground. 'I want you to suck my cock,' he commanded in his low voice, fisting it.

I pulled my wet hair back from my face and knelt down before him. The water made Draco's cock feel slick. In fact, the water turned his body into something that glittered with sin. The water sparkled off his sculpted muscles, sluicing down his strong arms and athletic thighs. His torso was mouth-watering. His pectoral muscles were hard, and his nipples were blush-pink. But it was his lower body that made me feel faint (although that could have been the heat and steam from the shower).

His carved abdominal and oblique muscles shifted under his skin as he breathed. When my legs were around his waist, I could feel each muscle defined as we moved against each other. No happy trail of hair leading from his navel south on this man – aside from a dusting of dark blonde hair on his chest, his lower body was hairless except for his groin; and the hair that was on display was neatly clipped close to the skin.

Oh, God… my mouth watered at the visual feast before me.

I greedily ran my tongue over every part of his cock, licking the water, before fisting it in my hand and pulling one of his smooth balls into my mouth. He grunted. I swirled my tongue around it while I massaged the other one with my hand. Through the fall of the water, I looked up at him. He had his face tipped up so I could only guess at his expression. I ran my fingers down the muscles of his thighs. They were so taut they trembled. I guess that meant he liked it.

But – and I let his heavy testicle fall out of my mouth as I remembered – the instructions were 'suck my cock.' Not 'lick my balls.' My arse wasn't quite in a fit state to receive another punishment so soon, so I made my way slowly from the base to the head of his cock, licking it like a big, fat, hard lollipop. Wrapping my hand around its base, I sealed my mouth over his head, ran my tongue around its smooth contours – and sucked.

'Fuck yes, Hermione,' he muttered, and one of his hands cupped the back of my head, pulling my wet hair away from my face with one hand. He used the other to balance himself against the wall.

I fed his cock slowly into my mouth, working around it with my tongue while working the base of his cock with my hand. It seemed a long way off.

I wondered how it would feel to him if I had a tongue stud. Then I smiled to myself. I'm sure this man already knows exactly what it feels like, being the seasoned traveller that he was.

He angled my head so I could look up at him while his cock slid in and out through my lips. 'Can you deep-throat?'

I'd had some success before, but it was hit-and-miss. With my mouth full, I decided to be conservative and shook my head.

'Do you want to try? Using a safe signal?'

I thought about it, and nodded.

I stroked him firmly while I fed his cock, inch by slow inch, into my mouth, past the uvula, and towards my oesophagus. He girth was thick, and I could feel the sides of his cock slide past the muscles in my throat as my lips made contact with his body. Saliva built up in my mouth, and he was making the most amazing sounds – incoherent moans, very coherent swearwords, and my name, all tumbling from his lips, over and over.

I pulled back off his cock with a gasp. My saliva coated his cock and spilled from my mouth. I looked up at him, through the water. His stunning blue eyes glittered.

I gave him my sultriest smile and opened my mouth.

This time, my throat knew what to expect. Although a faster force would activate my gag reflex, a faster thrusting simulated the feeling of a man fucking a woman's pussy, hence its popularity. Of course, by now we'd worked out what we were to each other – I was submissive; he controlled the situation. Having me on my knees in the falling water, deep throating his cock, is nothing short of ultimate control for a man like this. I flicked my clitoris with a fingertip, and moaned out loud.

It's stupid.

But it felt like he could be my perfect lover.

I fed his cock, slick with my saliva, into my mouth. I gripped his thigh with my hands and thrust my face forward into his body, over and over again. His thick, heavy cock slid to the back of my throat, touching it before retreating into my mouth. Over and over I did this, looking up at him while his eyes never left mine. The slick sound of his cock moving in and out of my throat, along with the involuntary sounds I made as he bottomed out in me were lewd, tawdry, and so damn erotic.

Draco steadied my face with both his hands. 'Use the safe signal if you can't do this,' he whispered in a grating voice. Then he moved his hips and fucked my mouth.

Oh, fuck. I won't lie, I hated this bit. Men promise to maintain control but it's near impossible to do, and try to fuck a woman's throat like it's a pussy. I stiffened, and my hand reached out to hover over the shower floor tiles. My safe signal was three slaps on the floor. Tears formed in my eyes, but I knew he couldn't see me. His head was flung back and he was whispering beautiful words…

'God, your throat is so tight, so wet, Hermione. You're a fucking dream…'

Then – just as I couldn't take it any more – he let out a guttural shout. His body stilled, then stiffened – then he came, shooting his jism inside me.

I grabbed his cock with my hand and retracted it so that his come pooled in my mouth. I swallowed his sperm, feeling the creamy juice filter down my throat.

When he was done, he leaned against the shower wall on shaking legs while I wound my tongue around his sensitive head, cleaning him and sucking on him until his shuddering breaths settled.

He slumped down the wall to sit on the shower floor. I did the same on the other side. We both sat in silence for a bit, both trying to get our breath back.

I thought I had him figured out, but instead of commanding me to come to him, he crawled forward to me. He held my face in his hands like it was the most precious, fragile thing in the world, brought his face close so that his lips were millimetres from mine, and simply whispered 'Thank you.'

Minutes – probably not hours later, we would have looked like prunes – later, he pulled me in for a hug. 'You did really well, love.' He kissed my lips, and said 'Now it's your turn.'

* * *

He pulled me upright and propped me in a corner of the shower. He knelt before me and hooked one of my legs over his shoulder. He parted my pristine pussy lips with his thumbs, and subconsciously licked his lips. He blew air onto my dripping clit and labia, sending a jolt of electricity through me. Then he slowly, torturously licked me with the flat of his tongue, starting from my perineum and ending at my clit. I gasped, sobbed, in need.

He looked up at me, then he feasted.

Ravenously he ate out my soaking wet cunt and drew my pussy lips gently into his mouth with his teeth. With my clitoris – oh God – he stimulated it over and over with his tongue, alternating between flicking it and drawing it in between his lips.

My legs started to shake, and I groped around for something to hold on to. My moans filled the bathroom but I still heard him mutter 'I can't get enough of your taste; Christ, I could eat you out all night long.'

I could feel another orgasm approaching. Being so close to the centre of activity, he must have known, because he sucked hard on my clit – while thrusting those wicked fingers back inside my cunt again. Jesus no, I thought wildly, I can't have another one –

He hissed in triumph as the muscles in my pussy gripped his fingers like a vice. I actually screamed out loud as I came over his face and fingers, and prayed afterwards that the room was suitably sound-proofed.

That bastard kept thrusting his fingers and tugging on my clit, drawing out my climax so that it stayed at its peak. I became light-headed and the leg I was standing on jack-knifed. He caught me before I hit the floor.

He switched off the water and held me until I could raise my head and glare at him. But before I could tell him not to pull that sort of shit in a hot-water-and-steam-filled bathroom again, he took my face in his hands and kissed me so gently, so carefully, something funny trembled in my heart.

He slowly pulled back, and looked at me with those fathomless blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this chapter, we hear from Captain Malfoy…**

* * *

Back in the bedroom, I assessed Hermione thoughtfully. Her body was mostly dry but her pussy was soaking wet. Her chest still heaved from the experience in the bathroom, and her large, expressive hazel eyes were wide open and dilated. She looked almost high.

I admit, I was quite taken by her. She was beautiful, intelligent, sometimes a contradiction, and she often kept me guessing. Her eyes sparkled when she bantered with me. She might have been afraid to go beyond her comfort zone doing what I told her, but at the same time she didn't back down from a challenge. She had a way of looking at me that made my cock tingle and the breath catch in my throat.

We'd been playing for a while now. It's time to fuck her. I'd been driving myself nearly mad wondering how she will feel.

'Get on the bed, on your hands and knees,' I told her.

She slowly did so, kneeling on the centre of the bed and leaning down on her arms. Her arse taunted me. Made my mouth water.

This time, I gripped both of her ankles and dragged her to the edge of the bed. She let out a moan of desire.

I stood behind her, fisting my cock with one hand while I pushed down on her head with the other so her arse was raised higher. I let go of myself and pulled her arse cheeks apart with my thumbs. Her cunt was glistening, inviting me to plunge in.

But not yet.

I blew on her wet pink lips, and she moaned again, wriggling her beautiful arse.

I held her in place while I bent over and ran my tongue over her delicious clit and lips, dipping into her pussy before dragging it past her perineum, over the flesh that divided her buttocks until I arrived at her rosy little arsehole.

Her breathing got heavier, but when I pulled away, she stilled. With her knees spread apart on the bed and her arse in the air, her vulnerability made me feel powerful.

I stood silently, waiting to see what she would do. It appeared she had learned her lesson, and she stayed perfectly still – her rising and falling chest the only movement from her body.

I leaned over again, spread her wide with my hands and tongued the rim of her arse. She gasped; and pushed against it.

I pulled away and slapped her bum. 'No moving!'

I returned though, kissing her flesh and gently biting down on her buttocks. I revisited her arsehole, flicking my tongue and pushing it against her puckered opening. I spat some saliva onto it, pulled her cheeks apart, and penetrated her with my tongue; dipping and diving.

She screamed, cutting herself off before burying her face in the bedsheets. Shakily, she reached out towards her pussy and rubbed her clitoris furiously.

She wailed when I slapped her buttocks again. 'Don't touch yourself,' I ordered.

Keening in need, she reluctantly did what I wanted.

Eventually, I licked my fill and stood back, eyeing her pussy while I stroked myself. This dirty little girl loved my ministration to her arse; her pussy was so wet it was practically dripping onto the bed.

I lined my cock up to her cunt, and teased her some more by drawing the head over and around her clitoris. Then I ran the tip over her lips, and up her buttocks to her arsehole. Curious, I pressed the tip of it gently into her arse.

She immediately shot forward and fell to the bed, then turned around and glared at me. 'No,' she ordered.

I nodded. 'Not yet,' I clarified.

Her mouth opened in outrage, and I took advantage, sealing my lips over hers. We kissed until I felt her relax under me.

'I want your pussy now, that's all,' I whispered against her ear.

'God, yes,' she breathed.

I stood up, and she resumed her earlier position, opening herself to me.

I smiled, angled her hips, and surged my cock into her.

* * *

I closed my eyes in bliss at the feel of her pussy clutching my cock. I wasn't sure which sensation I loved the most – the heat, the velvet tightness or the slick juices sluicing over my erection. My balls tingled in warning, and I pulled all the way out, letting the cooler air slap some sense back into it and to stop myself from coming like a boy on his first wank.

Getting myself under control, I plunged in again, pulling her hips back against me so I felt every glossy part of her cunt. She wailed, and threw her head back.

I fucked her tight, wet cunt hard, listening to her moan, watching how her breathing caught and became heavier, and how her thighs visibly trembled from holding her own against my thrusts. I felt her pussy start to spasm – she was about to come.

I remained still inside her, and leant over. 'Don't come until I tell you,' he warned.

'Oh, God,' she sobbed. 'I need to. Now.'

'No.' I resumed thrusting inside her. My balls were wet, streaked from the juices leaking from her bewitching pussy.

'Damn it!' she screamed, on the verge of losing control. 'You fucking bastard…'

I was close to the edge, and I had yet to decide where I wanted to come. I sped up my thrusts and worked a finger over her clitoris. She was almost in tears.

I gripped some of her hair and pulled her head up. Putting my lips to her ear, I whispered 'Do you want to come, little girl?'

Her reply was almost lost in sobs of desire, but it was definitely affirmative.

'Have you been a good girl?' I whispered, still fucking her without pause. 'Do you deserve to come?'

'Yes!' she wailed. 'Draco, _please_ let me come…'

I released her, and in silence I fucked ten more good, hard strokes into her cunt. Our flesh slapped together noisily where we joined.

Three…two…one…

'Come for me, Hermione,' I gritted out.

Before the words were out of my mouth, she came hard, her pussy clamping down on my cock like a silk-covered vice, before fluttering around it. Her delicious fluids coated my cock and balls.

It was so damn nice inside her pussy, but with effort, I pulled out and aimed my cock at her back. As the last vestiges of her orgasm shook her, I came and ejaculated over her body with a shout of exultation. God, it felt so damn good. Ropes of thick semen landed on her skin and pooled on her lower back and buttocks.

Marking her with my seed.

Her arms gave out, and she collapsed, unmoving, onto the bed.

I watched her, bringing my breathing under control. We deserved a break. I had a lot more planned for us.

I went into the bathroom and returned with a damp facecloth.

Climbing onto the bed, I gently cleaned my semen off her body. When I was done, I lay down next to her and gathered her into my arms.

I recalled the image of my creamy come spread over her beautiful body.

You're mine, Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We join Hermione again…**

* * *

After such amazing sex, my legs were so wobbly I wasn't sure I would be able to stand. Eventually, Draco heaved himself off the bed and poured a couple of glasses of water. He handed one to me, kissing me softly on the lips first, then on my forehead. Then he took his glass, strolled over to a comfortable chair on the other side of the room, and parked his arse on it.

After knocking the water back in one go, he looked at me and said 'I want you to touch yourself until I tell you to come.'

All my breath left my body. The nerve of the bloody man. I have to do all the work, and he just gets to sit there and watch.

 _And_ order me around, to boot.

I gingerly stood up, and wobbled on jelly legs over to his pile of clothes. I ignored him, but I could feel his eyes searing holes into me.

I picked up his visored hat, and returned to the bed.

'What will you be doing with that?' he asked, amused.

Everything I did seemed to either arouse him or entertain him.

Sitting back on the bed, I put the hat on and pulled it down so that it covered my eyes. 'I don't want to see you while I do this,' I said assertively. I don't care if he orders me not to. I'm not giving up the hat.

No response from Draco.

Cautiously, I lifted the visor up a little and peeked out. He was grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the visor down again.

'Can you be a little easier on me, this time?' I asked hopefully. 'I've never done something so personal in front of anyone before.'

'We'll see,' was his non-committal response.

What I didn't see was him grasping his slowly burgeoning penis and slowly stroking it. I was pushing my boundaries for him again, which turned him on no end.

'When you're ready.'

My cheeks were burning red. I hoped he couldn't see them.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

I drew my bare legs slowly towards me and inched my bottom forward a little. I parted my legs so that my pussy was on full display for him. It's never received such a fucking before in its life.

And the night is far from over.

With two fingers of my right hand, I gently brushed them over my bare mound, my clitoris, then my labia. I softly drew circles around the area, closing my eyes. At this point, I wasn't sure whether I'd come in five seconds' time or not at all.

I smiled to myself as I imagined coming over my fingers in the next couple of seconds. He'd be pissed.

'I'm curious about your beautiful smile,' Draco said lazily. 'That looks to me a like a mischief-making smile, rather than an aroused smile.'

I bit my lip. Once he'd finished being pissed, he'd punish me. I don't know why I keep forgetting such an experience.

Maybe I wanted him to do it again.

'Each time you bite your lip, I imagine seeing those lips wrapped around my cock,' he said casually. 'So unless you want to touch yourself _and_ suck my cock, I recommend that you stop.'

I released my lip and it promptly returned to its original fullness.

I bet he was smirking.

My finger hit my clitoris and I gasped out loud. Oh, hell. I hope he'll be merciful.

Shaking, I brushed the finger over my clit from side to side. I could feel it protruding from its hood – engorged with blood, it felt like a little ball.

I swallowed hard. I was torturing myself.

With two fingers, I gently tapped my pulsing clit. Omigod it felt so fucking good, I can't stop, I'm going to –

I wrenched my fingers away and brought my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and tucked my head into my chest, crying out at the frustration of denying myself an orgasm. So. Fucking. Close. I can still feel my clit pulsing.

I stayed like that, shaking. I'm sure Draco could clearly see how aroused my core was, even after I had denied myself.

His voice sounded like quicksilver and chocolate. 'You nearly came, didn't you?'

I found my voice. 'Yes.'

'Why did you stop?'

'Because you'll spank me.'

'Don't you like being spanked?'

'Yes,' I whispered dolefully, after a pause.

'I don't understand, love. If you like the feel of my hand on your beautiful, creamy arse, why didn't you give in to your body?'

'Because I want to complete your challenge.'

He fell silent. I raised my head and peeked under the visor.

He was breathtaking to look at. His golden body was sprawled in the chair with his legs spread. He stroked his erection with one hand, while he massaged his testicles with the other. His face was lowered, and his chest rose and fell erratically.

My breath caught in my throat. I did that to him. I aroused him for the third time in a night.

'Continue, Hermione,' he said softly. Like he knew I was watching him.

My hand cupped my breast, kneading it. It felt so soft and full. I placed my thumb and index finger between my nipple and gave it an experimental tug. The pleasure-pain shot straight through to my pussy.

'D-Draco…' I began shakily.

'Yes?' he said tersely, running his thumb over the head of his erection.

'I'm not going to take long.'

'Okay,' he said calmly. 'I'll bear it in mind.'

That was not altogether comforting.

Avoiding my clit for now, I rubbed a finger over each of my labial lips, pulling them gently this way and that. Squeezing my nipple a bit harder, I drew those fingers over the entrance to my pussy. They quickly became coated. I brought them to my mouth and slowly licked them, like a lollipop. I heard Draco's intake of breath from across the room.

When they were clean again, I plunged both into my hot, wet cunt, moaning in need as I did so. I pushed them in and out, hard and fast, like he did to me. I dearly wished I had his long fingers.

'Do you like this, Captain Malfoy?' I gritted. 'Is this what you want to see?'

'Fuck, yeah,' he growled. 'Don't stop.'

I let go of my breast and clung to the bed's headboard. My whole body was starting to spasm from the sensations building up inside me. My chest was heaving and when I wasn't moaning, I was gasping for air.

I had no idea how bloody sexy fingering yourself in front of someone was. Especially when you couldn't see them.

'Draco…' I gasped.

'Yeah, okay.'

I pulled my soaking wet fingers out of my cunt and rubbed my clitoris with the palm of my hand.

'Draco!' I screamed.

'Come for me, love,' he said, his voice intense.

My entire body arched off the bed as I exploded over my hand. I wailed until my voice became hoarse as I kept stimulating my button, and my body was wreathed in ecstasy. When I released my clitoris and collapsed onto the bed, tears trailed down my face.

The silence in the room was broken by my ragged breathing.

I felt the bed sag a little as Draco sat next to me. He took the hat off my head, and gently wiped my tears with his thumbs. He leaned in to gently kiss me.

'Well done,' he whispered.

* * *

Draco took my right hand, glistening with my come. Looking straight into my eyes, he slowly pulled one finger into his mouth, running his tongue over every single millimetre, licking it clean. When he was satisfied with his work, he released it and started with the next one.

I watched his mouth, his beautiful lips forming around my fingers. If I looked into his eyes too long, that tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach returned, making me want to squirm.

When he finished cleaning my hand, he kissed it, like a gentleman, and moved down the bed towards my core. Ignoring his erection (God knew how he could; I certainly couldn't) he lay down on his front and spread my legs a little further apart with his hands. He bent his head to my pussy.

It was different to the way he ate me out in the shower. This time, he was slow and meticulous. He licked every part of my labia, and was so soft with my clitoris I almost started crying again. Gently, he worked his tongue into my cunt, licking and swallowing me.

As he retreated, he slowly kissed the inside of each of my thighs.

He sat up, wiping my juices off his lower face with his hand, looking at me with an expression I couldn't figure out.

Without a word, he got up and went to the bathroom, shutting the door.

I shivered, and crawled into bed, wrapping the crisp white sheets around me.

It's just sex, I said in my head.

It's just sex.

It's just… the best sex I've ever had in my whole life with the most amazing man I've ever met.

And when morning comes, what will happen?

I couldn't think about it.

* * *

 **A/N Oh, to see inside their heads...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Draco**

In the bathroom, I ran some cold water and splashed it on my face. I looked in the mirror, half-hoping my reflection would have more clues than I did and could sort out the thoughts that had me abruptly leaving Hermione on the bed.

But all it did was stare and throw them right back.

You like her.

Really like her.

So, genius, what the fuck are you going to do?

Option one: I go out there, tell her it's been great but I've got an early start in the morning. Let her go. Like I've done with all the others.

Option two: let her stay the night, and follow option one.

Option three: just let the rest of this night happen, and stop thinking.

No other options were being considered at this moment. On that, my reflection and I agreed.

* * *

I ran my hands through my hair and looked around the bathroom. The bath was a generous size, with the faucets built into the wall. I picked up one of the bottles of bath/shower gel and smirked at its rather turbulent name. 'Maelstrom.' I popped the cap and took a sniff. Yup. Smelled like a maelstrom, all right.

I turned the taps, and water poured into the bath.

* * *

Hermione had climbed into the bed during my absence. She lay still, with her curls obscuring her face. I wasn't sure if she was asleep or not.

I headed quietly over to her side of the bed, knelt down and gently pulled her hair back.

'I'm not asleep!' she exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. Then she saw me. I smirked, and she blushed. 'Well, maybe for a minute,' she admitted.

I got up and pulled the sheets aside. Her eyes popped. 'More sex?' she asked incredulously.

I swept her into my arms and carried her to the bathroom. 'Don't worry, it'll be low key,' I assured her.

* * *

She gasped at the sight of the bath filled with clear water, with tendrils of heat rising into the air. She climbed in slowly, letting out an almost orgasmic sigh of appreciation that had my cock sitting up and taking notice.

I climbed in behind her. She headed backwards and leaned against my chest. She let her head fall back against my shoulder, and closed her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and breathed in the scent of her body.

* * *

Some time later, I opened the bottle of Maelstrom and poured some into my hands. My fingers moved over shoulders, massaging them, kneading and working out the knots I found. Lawyers spend quite a bit of time hunched over computers, I'm told.

'Oh…my…God…' she groaned when my thumbs found a challenging spot. 'You have the rest of the week to stop.'

'Keep moaning like that, and it will be my pleasure.'

She moved in response to my touch, resulting in agitating both the water and my erection. When she arched her back, lifting her breasts out of the water and bringing her arse up flush against my body, I knew she was doing it on purpose, the little minx.

I poured some more Maelstrom into my hands and palmed her breasts. She gripped the edges of her bath and bit her lip. I slowly massaged her full, beautiful breasts. My fingers brushed and kneaded her skin, avoiding the temptation of her nipples until she begged me, in a broken voice, to touch them.

Kissing the side of her neck, I did as she wanted. The hard nubs felt good under my slippery fingers. When I tried to pinch them, they slid off, so I returned and tried again. And again. And again.

Her moans rose in crescendo, and I left one breast behind to delve into the water and touch her pussy. She gasped and ground into me, sending the water into choppy waves.

I tapped her clit smartly. 'No making a mess on the floor,' I murmured into her ear.

A frustrated sound escaped from her mouth.

'Tell me what you want,' I whispered.

She let out a shuddering breath. 'I want… your fingers inside me… on my clit… make me come…'

I smiled. 'Lift up your leg and rest it on the edge of the bath.'

Now I had full access to her. I started by gently rubbing her clitoris with my fingers, a movement that soon had her panting. Next, I moved my fingers down her labia, massaging them, pressing them against her pussy and clit. When her legs were trembling, I eased two fingers into her cunt. She felt exquisite. Even through the water, I still felt the slick of her arousal inside her body.

For a moment, I was tempted to take her out of the bath, throw her onto the bed and sink my aching erection into her. But she'd had enough for tonight. I promised her low-key, not the intense fucking I would otherwise have given her.

With my other hand, I wound it in her hair and gently turned her head to meet mine. I kissed her with incredible slowness, learning every part of her lips while I finger-fucked her delicious cunt and rubbed the palm of my hand against her sensitive clit.

Fast and slow.

She came while we kissed. I swallowed her moan of release. Her pussy clutched my fingers hard, then rippled around them.

Perfectly low-key.

* * *

We stayed like that for a little while, my hand gently cupping her mound and our mouths touching, parting, touching. Then she slowly turned around and climbed up my chest. 'Your turn,' she whispered into my mouth.

She wrapped her hand around my cock and stroked it slowly, building up to a speed that had me thrusting my hips involuntarily.

'Careful,' she smirked. 'No making a mess on the floor.'

I had to smile.

With her other hand, she cupped my balls, and I very nearly did make a mess. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back, letting the sensation spread through my body.

She stopped to pour some Maelstrom into her hand. Even that short time away from my cock nearly drove me mad. When she returned, her slick movements were a thousand times more intense, and I knew I was going to lose it very shortly.

She bit down on one of my nipples, and I was gone. I came into her hand with a strangled oath. Fuck, it felt so good.

It was an unbelievable night.

* * *

A little while later, we were tucked up in bed. We lay on our sides – facing each other, not touching, but close enough to kiss.

Hermione looked at me with sleepy eyes. She opened her mouth – then her glaze slid away, and she closed it.

'What were you going to say?' I asked.

She smiled briefly. 'It can wait until morning.'

I nodded. Morning.

We kissed, and said goodnight in the darkness.

* * *

We were both early risers.

And, apparently, we were also both cuddlers.

I gave up on sleep as the sun rose over the city's distant mountains. I hadn't bothered shutting the curtains last night, so I watched the sun's beautiful progress from the bed.

I was hard. But hey. The Archangel Gabriel himself would have had trouble concealing a morning erection _and_ with a beautiful woman nestled into your body, with her tantalising arse up flush against your groin.

'It's beautiful,' she whispered, looking at the window.

I kissed her shoulder. Yes. You are.

She raised her arm, took my hand and brought it around to her breasts. She kept her hand on mine, and slowly pulled her legs in to herself, pushing harder against my erection. I gently squeezed her breast, and she moaned, the same sound I'd wrought from her so many times last night that I'd lost count.

'Hermione' –

'Shh,' she whispered. 'After.'

I gathered up her curls and twisted them out of the way, and kissed her bare neck, trailing down and across her shoulder. I left her in care of her breasts and worked my fingers down her creamy body to her mound.

My middle finger crested over and touched her clitoris. Her back arched in response, grinding once more against my aching cock. I hissed out a breath and she moved away. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back to me. The torture was worth it. I would be inside her soon.

I returned to her clit, rubbing it in gentle circles. 'Open for me, love,' I whispered, and she kicked off the bedsheets and looped a long leg back over mine. Her pussy was open to me. I tested the waters, so to speak, and she was warm and wet.

I slid inside her.

At the risk of sounding like a broken fucking record, she felt perfect. When I was inside her so deep my balls became drenched in her juices, her pussy fit me perfectly. Or I fit her pussy perfectly. Either way. I could feel every contour of the most intimate part of her body, and undoubtedly she could feel every part of my cock sliding in and out, touching every muscle.

'We fit so well,' I whispered into her shoulder.

'Oh…' she whispered, undulating her body. 'Yes…'

We both moved slowly, in sync with each other, taking our time as the room grew lighter. Another beautiful day.

This time, Hermione sped up her shallow movements, urging me on. I gripped her thigh, raising it higher, and surged into her pussy hard and fast.

Her moans built up and her body trembled from the pounding I was giving her. Then I felt that exquisite sensation where her pussy got even wetter and the muscles began to flutter. She was on the edge, and so was I.

I put my lips to her ear. 'Come,' I whispered.

She wailed, and her body spasmed. Her pussy gripped my cock and sanity left me. 'Oh, my fucking God…' I swore, and my vision swam as my cock pulsed into her.

I pulled her still-heaving body to my still-heaving body and held her close.

I'd come inside her without thinking twice.

I needed to re-visit my options.

* * *

Hermione turned down breakfast and politely asked if she could take a shower. An actual shower, she added, mostly smiling.

'Of course,' I said, and grabbed the morning newspaper while I ordered some room-service coffee. I found myself reading the same headlines over and over again. Nothing was sinking in.

She came out of the bathroom looking like she did when we first met yesterday morning – in her grey dress, tidy curls, light make-up accentuating her beautiful face. She crossed the room and put on her high heels.

'There's coffee if you want it,' I said.

She looked wistful, but shook her head. 'I should' –

'Hermione.'

She eventually looked at me, expressionless.

'If you have the time, I'd really like you to have some coffee while I shower. We really should talk.'

Her eyes lowered, but she crossed to the table and poured herself a cup.

I wanted to ask her to promise she'd wait until I got out, but I berated myself for being such a bloody wuss, and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

She was still there. I felt her eyes follow me as I crossed the bedroom floor in the nude and pulled out my uniform for today.

I put on everything except the jacket and hat. I put the tie on but loosened the knot and left the top button of my shirt undone. Warily, I approached the table and sat opposite her.

'There's some coffee left,' she murmured.

I shook my head. 'Hermione,' I started. 'Last night – and this morning – was out of this world, frankly,' I said. 'For me, anyway.'

She nodded, looking out of the window. 'Yeah. I don't think I'll ever forget it.' She took a breath. 'I guess that's the curse of the one-night-stand,' she said lightly. 'When you find someone that you get on with really well, but the rules state that you both walk away in the morning.' She bit her lip.

I looked down at my hands. This was hard. I think she wanted what I wanted. But I wasn't sure. And I'm a Malfoy. My ego may be big, but it's open to attack.

I took a breath of my own. 'The rules don't have to apply in this situation.'

'What do you mean?' she whispered, turning back from the window.

'I'm flying out this later this morning, but I'm back tomorrow and will be staying over for a couple of days.' I met her eyes. 'I'd like to see you again. If you're in a position to. If you want to.'

A shy smile spread over her face. 'Yeah, I am. And I'd like to.'

I smiled back.

* * *

At the door, Hermione shrugged her handbag over her shoulder and stretched up to me for one last kiss.

'See you tomorrow,' she smiled.

You know what? I think she actually smirked.

'Can't wait. See you tomorrow.'

I shut the door behind me, and grabbed my jacket, hat and phone.

I texted Zabini to meet me for breakfast and tried, without success, to wipe the grin off my face before heading out the door myself.

The crew will give me hell…

The End

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks, that's the end of Stopover. But keep your seatbelts fastened and put away your tray tables, because I (and my very helpful anonymous airline representatives) will return with a sequel: Stopover 2. Or maybe something with a fancier name than that.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and extra special duty-free goodies to those who have followed, favourited or reviewed it. I hope you had just as much fun reading it as I did writing it!**

 **But that's another story… ;)**


End file.
